The present invention relates to an ignition controlling device for an internal combustion engine.
Conventionally, misfire may occur in the ignition procedure. In such case, a subsequent ignition or discharging should be retried. A device for enabling the successive ignitions or dischargings is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. 50-58430 published in 1975 without examination. Similar device is also disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. 57-28871 published in 1982 without examination.
However, despite the proposal of the foregoing devices, neither device can prevent misfire per se in the ignition procedure.